Confession
by Kittgirl2000
Summary: A story of how Soul and Maka confess their feeling's for each other. This is my first story, hope you all like it. I do not own Soul Eater or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Confession**

A story of Soul and Maka confessing their feelings for one another. I do not own Soul Eater or its characters.

Soul was at the basketball court with Kid and Black Star. They had appeared on Soul and Maka's and apartment, took Soul and left. Soul was half-ass playing, he really wasn't feeling it today, well more life the past week. Soul went to shoot for the net and missed, for a third time. Black Star cught the ball but held it, showing no intent to pass the ball to anyone.

"You okay Soul?" Black Star asked

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He means you haven't been focusing on much of anything all day. It's like your completely zoned out or on auto pilot." Kid stated

"Is there something bothering you? If so, just say what and I'll eliminate it like the star I am!"

"Is my father overworking you?"

"No, I'm not being overworked, just been thinking"

"Uh Oh" Kid and Black Star said in unison.

"What about?" Kid asked.

"I went to a big weapons conference and talked to some well weapons. Exchanging stories about battles, bragging about how many Kishin eggs collected and other stuff. It was cool, especially after they recognized me as a death scythe. Some of the thing's they said to me after I told them some about some battles bothered me."

"How so"

"according to some weapons I'm crazy for repeatedly protecting Maka the way I do. That taking the full blunt of the attack every time is insanity. How they would have pushed their partners out of the way or yell at them to move."

"Sounds like a bunch of cowards to me. Nowhere near being as big of a star as out team."

"Makes one worry about their meisters, I will ask you for their names and weapon types later. You do seem to be very protective of Maka though, remember the guy who asked for her number the other day? The glare you gave scared him nearly to death." Kid recalled with some level of fear win his eyes.

"wouldn't you do the same for Liz and Patty?"

"Only if they asked me to or were obviously uncomfortable with the situation."

"If somebody started giving Tsubaki a hard time I'd beat them to a pulp. Nobody is a bigger star than me and Tsubaki deserves the best!"

Yeah, she's your fiancé though, that kind of protective is to be expected." Retorted Kid.

"Yeah well the way I see it is Maka is my partner, nobody can touch her but me and if somebody hurts her they are dead."

Black Star and Kid exchanged looks then turned their attention back to Soul.

"Dude, I think your feelings are beyond a simple partner relationship, sure you don't have stronger feelings for her?

Soul took a moment to register what his friends were trying to say. Soon a look of realization waved over his face, followed by a very reddened face, so uncool. "Oh damn" was all Soul managed to say.

Kid and Black Star couldn't stop laughing, Soul watched al his friends hit the ground laughing more than what they thought to be possible.

What's so Funny?

"Of course a big star like me noticed a long time ago." Black star said while grasping for whatever oxygen he could contain in his lungs.

"Soul it seems everyone knew your feelings long before you did. Kid added with watering eyes.

Soul's face was developing a shade of red that could match a tomato at this point. "Do you think Maka knows?"

"Don't worry about Maka, you two make for a very dense pair, I don't think she knows how you feel at all." Says Kid.

At this point both Kid and Black Star had managed the gain enough compositor to partake in conversation without wheezing.

Black Star bent down and picked up the seemingly long forgotten basketball and proceeded to spin it on his finger. "Are we going to play or what? My mad skills are going to waste here." Soul then ran behind Black Star, stole the ball then scored on Black Stars net. "I thought you were going to surpass god?" Soul teased. "GAME ON!" Black Star shouted, and they resumed the game. Cool.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Confession**_

Since Soul had been kidnapped for some much-needed time with the boys Maka decided to invite the girls over for some tea. It didn't take long at all for Tsubaki to arrive, she and Black Star did only live about two blocks away. Maka was preparing the tea when Liz and Patty came walking in. Now that the tea was prepared, and everyone was sitting comfortably in the living room, it did not take long to start conversation about the upcoming wedding. The conversation morphed from playing twenty questions with Tsubaki to the men in their lives. Liz had expressed her recent annoyance with Kid over a new piece of art and how it is to be displayed. Patty showed next to no interest in a romantic life, beyond watching the occasional movie with Liz. Then much to Maka's distain the topic of her and Soul came up. It's not that Maka doesn't like Soul, she loves him but that doesn't mean she liked her feeling for him being the topic of conversation.

"How have things been going with Soul?" Tsubaki questioned in her innocent way.

Maka looked at Tsubaki, she was more than a little red in the face. "he's cool, nothing has really changed." Maka could tell looking around, that answer would not satisfy this bunch.

"Come on Maka tell us how you feel!" Shouted Patty.

"Yeah really, it's not like it's a secret. If you can defeat the Kishin you can easily tell Soul." Liz commented in her non-sealant way.

"Your scared" Tsubaki stated, she knew Maka well and didn't need to ask. Still everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. "That pursuing your relationship further could jeopardize your relationship. That if something goes wrong you will never be able to work together again. Soul residence cannot occur when there is hate or malice between the miester and weapon. You do not want to repeat the same mistakes as your parents before you." Tsubaki took a sip of her tea, a look that could only be love waved across her. "I felt the same way. When Black Star shouted out his feelings for me and asked me out. I asked myself if it was worth the risk. I took that risk and I couldn't be happier with that choice. Now you need to ask yourself that question Maka. Is a life together with Soul, forever, worth the risk? Maka stayed still for a long time, simply looking into her tea. She knew her answer to the question, long before Tsubaki asked her. Now she had to be braver than ever before. Maka had to first admit her feelings to her friends…then Soul.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Confession**_

The following day Soul and Maka were sitting in the living room. Maka had just finished writing her last essay and Soul turned on a "horror" for them to end the day with. It was a simple comedy that had somehow been classified as a horror film about man eating worms in the desert.

Maka was sitting on the couch with Soul pretending to watch the film, in truth she was trying to map out how she was going to confess her feelings to Soul. She knew she loved him, she has known since they had defeated the Kishin. Seeing him laying on the ground, motionless maybe even dying. Her Partner, the first man she ever learned to trust who had proven himself to her time and time again. Now he sat here with her, watching some crappy movie. Even after becoming a death scythe he refused to leave her side no matter how much pay Lord Death offered to station him away from home. Maka didn't notice that as she thought about Soul and how she would tell him, she had curled up in a ball on the couch.

Soul wasn't paying attention to the movie at all, he had just taken a random movie off the shelf. Soul spent the day trying the figure out how to tell Maka how he felt, the WHOLE day. Despite all that he had nothing, no clue, he was sitting on the couch terrified. "How do I tell her? What do I say? Is this really worth the risk?" Soul thought about her, her dedication, her bravery, strength, those pure green eyes. He loved her, all of her. But feelings were something Soul never fully understood. He had locked his away in his childhood.

Soul looked over at Maka, she had curled herself into a ball. Was she cold? It was going to be winter soon so its not to be unexpected. Without thinking Soul reached behind him retrieving a blanket from the top of the couch, pulled Maka over to him, draped the blanket over them wrapped his arm around her.

Maka didn't have time to ask Soul what he was doing before she found herself pressed against his chest sharing a blanket. She wasn't against this position, she leaned into him, listening to his heart beat. Soul now sat on the couch very unsure of what to do next. He thought back to the conversation he had with the boys yesterday. Maka looked up at Soul, he seemed tense like something was bothering him. She thought to ask him but decided against it, Soul would tell her when he was ready.

Maka thought back to the conversation she had with Tsubaki and the others. At this point the movie was over, credits rolling, still neither showed ant signs of moving. Maka moved to look Soul at Soul, into his red eyes, most people found his eyes terrifying, Maka however only saw love and kindness. She had to say something.

Soul found himself looking into Maka's eyes, full of curiosity, determination and dare he imagine love. He didn't know what to do next, all he knew was that he loved Maka and wanted to take the next step. It was time.

Sure enough the two spoke out each others names at the same time. They bouth paused, unsure of what to do next.

"You first." Maka encouraged

"No, You"

"If we start this we'll be here all night, you first"

*sigh* "Ummmm"

Maka watched as Soul turned a bright shade of red. She started to think that she might know what he was trying to say. She watched his facial expressions change as he tried to find the words. Little did she know he had been trying all day to find the words.

"I have something I need to tell you, I lo…" Before Soul could say anything more Maka had taken hold of his shiry coller, then pressed her lips to his. Soul was shoked but soon wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and returned her kiss, focusing all of his attention on her and her alone. When they parted Soul was laying on the floor, Maka ressting in his chest.

"I love you." He said, brushing some stray hair behind her ear with a loving hand.

Maka leaned more into Soul "I love you too"

"Cool"

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
